Thanos
Thanos was a genocidal warlord from Titan, whose own main objective was to bring stability to the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire supply of resources and condemn it. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined might could wipe out half the universe. Thanos forged alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in order to track down some of the Stones: However, both alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including the Mind Stone and the loyalty of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula. Fed up with all of his subordinates' continued failures, Thanos forced Eitrito create the Infinity Gauntlet for him, while Thanos had opted to seek out the six Infinity Stones himself. Thanos then engaged in a ferocious crusade in order to obtain the Infinity Stones. During his mission, both Thanos and his Black Order invaded multiple planets and slaughtered thousands to gain the stones, including Loki and the Asgardians. This quest even forced Thanos to sacrifice his beloved Gamora in order to take the Soul Stone. Thanos soon found himself challenged by an alliance comprising the universe's greatest teams, which included the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Thor, Thanos still ultimately triumphed and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and had caused the Snap, resulting in half of all life in the universe being wiped out at the snap of his fingers. Following the Snap, Thanos then ensured this could not be reversed by destroying all of the Infinity Stones, resulting in the Avengers tracking him down on Titan II before then being decapitated by Thor. However, in an alternate 2014, Thanos was alerted to the events of the Infinity War by a time traveling Nebula, resulting in him traveling to 2023 and laying siege on the Avengers, as he had just decided to instead wipe out the entire universe and create a new one out of revenge for their constant interference. However, Thanos had been just too late to stop the Snap from being reversed as thousands of heroes came to stop him. Despite all of Thanos' best efforts, he was unable to claim victory as Tony Stark used his armor to utilize the Infinity Stones and decimated Thanos, the Chitauri, and the Outriders while finally killing the Mad Titan and ending his reign once and for all. Appearances Movies: * 2012's The Avengers (Mid-credits scene) * 2014's Guardians of the Galaxy * 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron (Mid-credits scene) * 2017's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Mentioned) * 2018's Avengers: Infinity War * 2019's Avengers: Endgame TV Shows: * 1998's Silver Surfer- "The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part 2" * 1998's Silver Surfer- "Innervisions" * 1998's Silver Surfer- "Return To Zenn-La" * 1998's Silver Surfer- "The End of Eternity, Part 1" * 2009's Super Hero Squad- "If This Be My Thanos" (actually a Skrull con man in disguise) * 2010's Super Hero Squad- "This Al Dente Earth" (First Appearance) * 2010's Super Hero Squad- "Another Order of Evil! Part 1" * 2010's Super Hero Squad- "Another Order of Evil! Part 2" * 2010's Super Hero Squad- "World War Witch" * 2010's Super Hero Squad- "Whom Continuity Would Destroy" * 2010's Silver Surfer * 2011's Super Hero Squad- "Blind Rage Knows No Color" * 2011's Super Hero Squad- "So Pretty When They Explode" * 2011's Super Hero Squad- "Fate of Destiny" * 2011's Super Hero Squad- "Mission: Impossible" * 2011's Super Hero Squad- "Soul Stone Picnic" * 2011's Super Hero Squad- "When Strikes the Surfer" * 2011's Super Hero Squad- "The Final Battle (Nuff Said)" * 2012's The Avengers (Mid-credits scene) * 2013's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Mentioned) * 2014's Avengers Assemble- "The Final Showdown" * 2014's Avengers Assemble- "The Arsenal" * 2014's Avengers Assemble- "Thanos Rising" * 2015's Avengers Assemble- "Widow's Run" * 2015's Avengers Assemble- "Thanos Triumphant" * 2015's Avengers Assemble- "New Frontiers" * 2015's Avengers Assemble- "Avengers World" * 2015's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Road to Knowhere" * 2015's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Knowhere to Run" * 2015's Guardians of the Galaxy- "The Backstabbers" (Mentioned) * 2016's Guardians of the Galaxy- "We Are the World Trees" (Hologram) * 2016's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Asgard War, Part 1: Lightnin' Srikes" * 2016's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Asgard War, Part 2: Rescue Me" * 2016's Guardians of the Galaxy- "I've Been Searching So Long" * 2016's Guardians of the Galaxy- "I Feel the Earth Move" * 2017's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Knights in Black Helmets" (Hologram) * 2018's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Back in the New York Groove" * 2018's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Drive My Carnage" * 2018's Guardians of the Galaxy- "I Fought the Law" * 2018's Guardians of the Galaxy- "Titan Up" Video games: * 1995's Marvel Super Heroes * 1996's Marvel Super Heroes In War of the Gems * 2000's Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * 2010's Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet * 2011's Marvel Super Hero Squad Online * 2013's Marvel Puzzle Quest * 2013's Lego Marvel Super Heroes * 2014's Spider Man Unlimited * 2014's Marvel: Contest of Champions * 2015's Marvel Future Fight * 2016's Lego Marvel's Avengers * 2017's Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series * 2017's Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * 2017's Fortnite Battle Royale * 2017's Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 (DLC) * 2018's Marvel Strike Force * 2018's Marvel Powers United VR Web Series: * 2016's Team Thor (Drawing) Books: * 2013's Thor: The Dark World Prelude * 2014's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic * 2014's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude * 2014's The Avengers Adaptation Comic 1 * 2015's The Avengers Adaptation Comic 2 * 2017's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude * 2018's Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (Flashback) * 2018's Avengers: Endgame Prelude Comic 1 * 2018's Lego Life- "Thanos: Ultimate Battle!" * 2019's Avengers: Endgame Prelude Comic 2 * 2019's Avengers: Endgame Prelude Comic 3 Merchandise: * 76049 Avenjet Space Mission (Classic) * 76107 Thanos Ultimate Battle (Infinity War) * 76131 Avengers Compound Battle (Endgame) * 41605 Thanos (no helmet) * Pop! Marvel: Avengers: Infinity War Movie Moments- Thor Vs. Thanos (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Battle Diorama Series Thanos 1/10 Art Scale Statue (no helmet) * Avengers: Endgame Marvel Milestones Thanos Limited Edition Statue * Avengers: Endgame Legacy Replica Thanos Deluxe 1/4 Scale Limited Edition Statue (no helmet) * Pop! Marvel: Venom Series (Venom Thanos w/ no gauntlet) * Avengers: Infinity War Marvel Milestones Thanos Limited Edition Statue (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War ArtFX+ Thanos Statue (no helmet) * Pop! Marvel: Avengers Endgame * Marvel Avengers ArtFx+ Thanos Statue * Avengers: Endgame Egg Attack Action EAA-079 Thanos PX Previews Exclusive * Marvel Legends Thanos Exclusive * Avengers: Endgame Battle Diorama Series Thanos 1/10 Deluxe Art Scale Limited Edition Statue * Avengers: Endgame Legacy Replica Thanos 1/4 Scale Limited Edition Statue * Marvel Designer Toy The Mad Titan Thanos * Marvel Premier Collection Thanos Statue * Marvel Gallery Thanos Figure * Avengers: Infinity War D-Select DS-014 Thanos PX Previews Exclusive Statue * Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years Pint Size Heroes Box of 24 Figures (no gauntlet) * Avengers: Endgame FiGPiN XL #9 Thanos * Marvel Thanos Bust * Marvel Mini Heroes Thanos * Avengers: Infinity War FiGPiN XL (no helmet) * Holiday Marvel Pint Size Heroes Box of 24 Figures (no gauntlet) * Avengers: Infinity War Egg Attack Action EAA-059 Thanos PX Previews Exclusive (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Vynl. Thanos + Iron Spider * Avengers: Infinity War All Players Poster Canvas Art Print * Pop! Marvel: Hoilday- Thanos * Avengers: Infinity War Thanos Rising (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Thanos Head Knocker (no helmet) * Marvel Mighty Muggs Thanos * Pocket Pop! Keychain: Avengers: Endgame- Thanos * Marvel Select Thanos * Avengers: Infinity War FigPin Thanos (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Chogkin Heroes Thanos (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Mystery Minis Box of 12 Figures (no helmet) * Avengers: Endgame Mystery Minis Box of 12 Figures * Pocket Pop! Keychain: Avengers: Infinity War- Thanos (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Thanos Solar Body Knocker (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Box of 14 Finger Puppets (no helmet) * Dorbz Avengers: Infinity War- Thanos (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Marvel Minimates Box Set (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Phunny Thanos Plush (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Mini Egg Attack MEA-003 PX Previews Exclusive Set of 4 Figures (no helmet) * Thanos Bust Bank * Marvel Thanos Resin Bust Bank SDCC 2014 Exclusive * Marvel Heroes Head Bank PX Previews Exclusive - Thanos * Marvel Thanos 1/6 Scale Fine Art Statue * Avengers: Infinity War Mystery Minis Random Figure (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War Gallery Thanos Figure (no helmet) * Avengers: Infinity War MMS479 Thanos 1/6 Scale Collectible Figure (no helmet) * Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years Marvel Legends Iron Man, Thanos, Doctor Strange Three-Pack (no helmet) * Avengers: Endgame MMS529 Thanos 1/6th Scale Collectible Figure * Avengers: Endgame S.H. Figuarts Thanos * Avengers: Endgame Marvel Legends Wave 1 Set of 7 Figures Equipment * Switchblade * Scepter * Double-Edged sword * Infinity Gauntlet * Tesseract * Power Stone * Space Stone * Reality Stone * Soul Stone * Time Stone * Mind Stone * Stormbreaker * Nano Gauntlet * Golden Armor * Space Throne * Corvus Glaive's Glaive Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Longevity * Terrain Manipulation (Formally) * Death Inducement (Formally) * Energy Manipulation (Formally) * Pain Inducement (Formally) * Energy Detonation (Formally) * Energy Projection (Formally) * Energy Conversion (Formally) * Portal Creation (Formally) * Vortex Creation (Formally) * Spatial Pressure Generation (Formally) * Intangibility (Formally) * Force-Field Generation (Formally) * Global Influence (Formally) * Dimensional Negation (Formally) * Illusion Conjuring (Formally) * Invisibility (Formally) * Matter Transmutation (Formally) * Biological Manipulation (Formally) * Soul Identification (Formally) * Soul Containment (Formally) * Event Recreation (Formally) * Genius-Level Intellect * Master Tactician * Master Manipulator * Master Combatant * Sword Mastery Played By * Damion Poitier (The Avengers) * Josh Brolin (Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame) * Sean Gunn (Avengers: Endgame) (Motion capture) * Gary Krawford (Silver Surfer 1989) * Steven Blum (The Super Hero Squad) * Jim Cummings (Silver Surfer 2010) * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. (Avengers Assemble, Guardians of the Galaxy TV Show) Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Deceased character